Children of the First
The Children of the First are the man-kin cultures of the Green Cradle -- specifically, the Thlossians and Tazitan. The only other man-kin culture in Landfall is the Shaolei. The Shaolei are not Children of the First. At the end of Water's Age, the First was a charismatic woman who negotiated with the Ahzulan to free the man-kin from their slavery under Atressa's Accord. This new agreement was called the Covenant. Under the Covenant, the First and her man-kin followers were allowed to leave the sea and return to the land, which became known as the continent of Landfall. This first generation of man-kin lived near the shore in present-day Tazitan territory. The First had two known children, who are called the First Daughter and First Son. Upon the First's passing, a dispute quickly arose between the Daughter and Son. The Daughter feared man-kin's former slave masters, the Ahzulan sea gods, and interpreted the Covenant as a divine directive to establish man-kin society deep inland, far from the sea, preferably high in the mountains. The Son had no such fear. He believed that the God of Gods, Althahalujezah, would protect man-kin from the Ahzulan, as long as man-kin lived in balance and reverence for nature, under the Covenant. He believed that moving deep inland, away from the sea, would actually do more harm than good by upsetting the balance of the world. Most people agreed with the First Daughter, sharing her fear of the sea and wanting to get as far away from the Ahzulan as possible. So the First Daughter and First Son parted ways, each taking their followers with them. Most man-kin followed the First Daughter inland, along the present-day Freyeau River, into the mountain valleys today known as the Holy Thlos. Impressed by the high mountains and lush valleys, which felt safe, the First Daughter and her people settled there and founded what became known as Thlossian culture. Meanwhile, the First Son and his followers stayed near the shore and founded a culture with a strong seafaring tradition, today called the Tazitan. The word tazitan, in ancient Elder, means "People of the Bridge" or "People of the Place Where Land and Water Are Together." Despite their fundamental doctrinal differences, the Thlossians and Tazitan both believe in the Covenant. Over the next few generations, through a confluence of luck and labor, the Thlossians prospered wildly. They multiplied many times over and spread throughout the Green Cradle. Conversely, the Tazitan experienced great hardship and barely survived. Thus, today the vast majority of man-kin are of Thlossian heritage, and there are many Thlossian kingdoms and nations. In contrast, the Tazitan are a few fragmented tribes, living as "ships" roaming the southwestern edges of the Green Cradle. Luckily for the Tazitan, however, most Thlossians still fear the sea and therefore have little interest in conquering the Tazitan's seaside territory. Note that the origin myth of the First and her Children, the Thlossians and Tazitan, is not necessarily true. It may simply be a myth to explain the differences (and similarities) between the two cultures. Key differences between Thlossians and Tazitan: * Thlossians are pale or olive-skinned. Tazitan have dark brown skin. * Thlossians believe that the ancient Ahzulan, Izilan, and Aran gods cannot be trusted, and that the blood descendants of the First are divine. Tazitan worship the God of Gods, Althahalujezah; they pay tribute and respect to the other gods; and they believe that no mortal can be divine. * Thlossian society is feudal and aristocratic, with status dictated by birth. Tazitan society is a meritocracy, with status dictated by personal achievement. * Thlossians have family names. Tazitan do not. * Thlossians fear the sea and lands near the sea. Tazitan avoid going too far from shore (either inland or out to sea). * All Thlossians sleep at night and work during the day. Tazitan frequently change and adapt their schedules, depending on seasons and weather, to include nocturnal cycles. In particular, Tazitan prefer to fight at night. * Most Thlossians speak Feldhasel Common. Tazitan is its own language, a distant derivative of Elder, and preferred by its people. But many Tazitan also speak Feldhasel Common.